Mick Campbell
Mick Campbell is a main character in House of Anubis. He is a resident of Anubis House and the athletic boyfriend of Amber Millington. He and Amber break up after she decides to spend more time assisting Sibuna with their quest. Mick then has an on-and-off relationship with Mara Jaffray. In the second season, he learns that his family is moving away to Australia. He is initially reluctant to leave because he wants to stay with his friends, but Mara encourages him to go. He and Mara have a long-distance relationship, but they break up because she becomes interested in Jerome. He returns at the end of the second season, but he does not stay at Anubis House anymore. He is the only main character that is entirely unaware of the mystery and Sibuna. 'View the Mick Campbell Gallery.' About Mick is a resident of Anubis House. He shares a room with Fabian Rutter, his close friend. He excels athletically and enjoys playing various sports. He is not academically gifted like other students. He is in a relationship with Amber Millington, who affectionately calls him "Boo." Amber begins to distance herself from Mick after she befriends Nina, the new American student. Mick becomes close with Mara after she offers to assist him with studying. Mara develops feelings for Mick, but he is only interested in being friends with her. She cheats on a French test in order to boost his grade. Amber breaks up with Mick after she discovers this, but the two get back together. Mick arranges a picnic in order to spend more time with his girlfriend, but Amber misses it because she is busy assisting Sibuna with their quest. Mick confronts Amber about it, and insensitively dumps her in front of the other students, devastating her. Following his break-up with Amber, Mick becomes closer to his tutor, Mara. She helps him with his training schedule, and they share a passionate kiss. Mick later tells Jerome and Alfie that he does not think he and Mara can be together. Mara overhears this, and is crushed by what he says. This causes her to undergo a severe change in appearance and personality. She reverts back to her former self after Mick confesses his feelings for her. Mick applies for a scholarship to UCLA California, but he does not receive it. Mick is worried about upsetting his father, who would like him to become a doctor like himself, but Mara comforts and supports him. In the second season, Mick's family prepares to move to Australia. Mick is hesitant to discuss this with the other students because he does not want to leave the school. He receives mixed reactions from the students when he reveals it to them. Mara yearns for him to remain at Anubis House, but she wants him to follow his family to Australia. Mick's parents earn him a spot at the Victoria Academy of Sports, one of the best sports schools in the world. Mara urges him to attend school there and be with his family. The students host a party for Mick before he leaves, which Mara does not attend. Mick nearly leaves without Mara saying goodbye to him, but she ultimately comes to her senses and confronts him before he leaves. She kisses him, asking him to promise to never forget about her. He agrees, and departs for Australia. Miss Valentine, one of the instructors at the Victoria Academy of Sports, transfers to England following the resignation of Mrs. Andrews. She relays a message from Mick, which is misinterpreted by Mara. Although she is committed to maintaining a long-distance relationship with Mick, she believes he has a girlfriend in Australia. She pretends to be in a relationship with Jerome in order to make Mick jealous. In House of Strategy, Mick is relieved to learn that Mara is not intimate with Jerome. In House of Pretenders, Mara reveals that she is concerned about their relationship. Mick begins to suspect that there is someone else involved, and he ends their video call before she has a chance to explain. In House of Missions, Mick returns to the school and reunites with Mara. They choose not to get back together because Mara expresses greater concern for Jerome and what he is going through. Mara and Jerome enter a relationship, leaving Mick upset at the students' party. In the third season, Mick continues to attend the school, but he does not regularly interact with the residents of Anubis House. He is seen talking to KT and attending the fireworks display in House of Heroes. Relationships 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Ex-Girlfriend, Close Friend) Amber and Mick are a couple at the beginning of the series. It is implied that they have been together for quite some time. When Mick returns from a family vacation, he presents Amber with a bracelet, which is a symbol of their love for one another. Mara receives the same bracelet from him for tutoring him in Biology. This leads to tension between Amber and Mara. Mick apologizes to Amber and gives her another gift, a conch shell, which she cheerfully accepts. Amber begins to abandon Mick for Sibuna, and he abruptly breaks up with her after she misses their picnic. Amber tries to make him like her again, but she eventually learns to let him go. This leads to a greater friendship between the two. When Mick and Mara temporarily break up, Amber offers to give him advice on how to win Mara back. This indicates that she has moved on from him and she is willing to remain close friends. (See Mickber). 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Best Friend) Fabian and Mick are roommates and close friends. Mick frequently approaches Fabian for advice about girls. Mick teases Fabian about his crush on Nina. In preparation for the end-of-term ball, Fabian practices dancing with Mick. Mick invites Fabian and Nina to double-date with him and Mara after they become a couple, but they decide to stay at the house and spend time with Nina's grandmother. Fabian is upset when Mick announces he is moving to Australia. When Mick returns to the house, Fabian happily greets him and shakes his hand (before being rushed to his room by Victor). (See Mickbian). 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Ex-Girlfriend) Mick and Mara are very close friends. Mara helps Mick study for Biology so he can earn better grades. Mick is greatly appreciative of her tutelage. Mara has a crush on Mick, but she hides it because she does not want to hurt Amber's feelings. Mara begins to help Mick with his athletic training after he breaks up with Amber. They kiss during one of his practices. Mick informs Jerome and Alfie that he would not go out with Mara. She overhears this, and it devastates her. She assumes a "bad girl" persona in order to cope with being rejected. Mick confronts her about the change and confesses his feelings for her. They become a couple after Mick returns from a sports scholarship. They break up after Mick learns that Mara took suggestive pictures of him and Miss Robinson and sent them to the school's headmaster. Mick forgives her and they ultimately get back together. In the second season, Mick moves to Australia and begins attending the Victoria Academy of Sports, while maintaining a long-distance relationship with Mara. Mara begins to have doubts about their relationship after she develops feelings for Jerome. This upsets Mick because he really loves her. (See Mickra). 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; "Frenemy") Jerome and Mick are sort-of friends. Jerome tries to play pranks on Mick, and he is usually successful. Jerome has feelings for Mara, so he becomes jealous when Mick and Mara start dating. He indirectly attempts to break them up by exposing Mick's deception during the student president election. Despite his attempts to tear them apart, Mick and Mara remain devoted to one another. In the second season, Jerome urges Mick to follow the rest of his family to Australia. After he moves away, Mick becomes jealous of Mara and Jerome spending a lot of time together. Mick breaks up with Mara after he realizes that she has feelings for Jerome. He is not surprised when the two get together at the end of the season. (see Mickrome). 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friend) While performing a scene in drama class, Amber kisses Alfie in order to make Mick jealous. Mick tries to hurt Alfie, but they are separated by Fabian and Jerome. Mick and Amber get back together, so he does not hold a grudge against Alfie. Although he is initially upset with Alfie for having feelings for Amber, he is not bothered when the two enter a relationship. In the second season, Alfie comforts Mick after he sees Mara and Jerome kiss. (see Alfick). 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Friend) Mick teases Fabian about his apparent crush on Nina after she arrives at the school. Mick and Nina appear to be friends, even though they do not interact very much. Mick did not pressure Nina into completing Patricia's orientation. He abstains from following the other students to the attic because he feels wrong about it. Nina helps Amber with her relationship problems after Mick breaks up with her. Mick nearly discovers the passage to the cellar, but Nina stops him from inquiring further. Mick is very happy for Nina and Fabian after they start dating. In he second season, he and Mara invite Nina and Fabian to double-date with them, but they decide not to. (See Mina). 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Friend) Patricia and Mick are not very close. She jokingly refers to him as a "heartbreaker," but they manage to get along. She often gives Mara advice about how to deal with her relationship problems. Patricia and Mick worked together in Mara's campaign for school representative. She attends his farewell party before he leaves for Australia. She and Joy accompany him to his taxi and hug him prior to his departure. (See: Micktricia). 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present; Friend) Mick and Joy do not interact very much due to Joy's disappearance in the first season and Mick's departure in the second, but they seem to be close friends. Joy is very upset when he prepares to leave for Australia. She and Patricia accompany him to his taxi and hug him before he departs. It is evident that Joy is devastated by his decision to leave. (See: Moy). Non-Appearances Mick was absent in the following episodes: 'Season 1' *House of Arrest / House of Hoax 'Season 2' *House of Protection / House of Letters *House of Who? / House of Frauds *House of Chance / House of Divides *House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *House of Hoods / House of Deceit *House of Sibuna / House of Payback *House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *House of Help / House of Phobias *House of Isis / House of Curfews *House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs *House of Fronts / House of Keepers *House of Hacks / House of Stings *House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *House of Envy / House of Names *House of Evidence / House of Genius *House of Accusation / House of Hasty *House of Sorry / House of Hex *House of Silence / House of Warnings *House of Status / House of Laments *House of Heists / House of Alibis *House of Reflections / House of Stooges *House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning Trivia *He is the only main character who has no involvement with the mystery at any point in the series. *He is the only main character who is never shown going into the cellar. *In the first season, when Nina steals Victor's key to the attic, and he investigates, Mick is the first one to lie by claiming responsibility, followed by the other students. *Mick is the only main character to be absent in an episode during the first season, other than Joy. *Mick and Eddie are the only jocks in Anubis House. *Mick is one of a few characters whose parents have been shown onscreen, the others being Joy, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and Amber. *It is possible that Mick has met Willow since she was a student at the school prior to Season 3. *Bobby Lockwood, the actor who portrays Mick, is credited in every episode of the second season despite Mick's departure at the beginning of the season. This is similar to the first season's opening credits, in which Klariza Clayton was credited for each episode even though Joy only appeared in a few episodes. *Bobby Lockwood did not return as a regular for the third season, but he appears in a cameo in the finale. *Mick's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis ''is Mick Zeelenberg. **In ''Het Huis Anubis, Mick dates Amber, Mara, Joyce, and Sofie, though he only dates Amber and Mara in the English version. *Mick's German counterpart from Das Haus Anubis is Kaya Sahin. *Both of Mick's counterparts have sisters, but the English version does not state if he has any siblings. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis